


Laundry Day

by Khylara



Series: The Rooms In Pete's House [17]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete and Patrick sort laundry. Prompt - laundry room
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: The Rooms In Pete's House [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601686
Kudos: 9





	Laundry Day

Pete paused outside the very small laundry room situated off the kitchen, watching as Patrick emptied a basket of clothes into the washer. "I thought we finished all that?" he asked, waving a hand at everything.

"I got a little distracted," Patrick said as he bent down to toss in more. Pete's were already tumbling back and forth in an endless circle. "I think we did find most of your socks though."

"Along with your shirts," Pete said as he stepped behind Patrick, his hands on his lover's waist. "Mmm...you smell good. Like fabric softener."

Patrick smothered a laugh. "Never been compared to that before," he said as he leaned back into the bassist's embrace. "It's a little unusual. Which fits you, I suppose."

"You fit me. Right in my arms," Pete said as he stepped around Patrick to pick up the bottle of detergent at the singer's feet. "Right in my life. No one else ever has."

Patrick's own heart warmed thanks to the endearment. "I feel the same way," he said, pressing his back against Pete's front. "I can't imagine what my life would be like without you."

"And I don't want to." Pete began leading him back, pressing him against the vibrating washer. "So...how long does it take to do the wash anyway?"

"I'm just about done," Patrick remarked. "Why? What did you have in mind?"

Pete lifted him onto the machine, his hands on his hips. "My baby," he said softly, kissing him yet again. "I love you so fucking much."

"I love you just as much. Just as deeply," Patrick said, his own voice quiet. "I want you so damn much."

"You've got me." He reached for Patrick's belt buckle. "And I'll have you in a hot minute."

"It's going to take you that long?" Patrick laughed, his fingers caressing Pete's bare skin. "You're slipping, Wentz."

"Not when it comes to you, Stump. I'm better than you think. The best you've ever had." He surrounded Patrick in a hard hug, burying a kiss in his hair. "You know...it's always been you."

"And it's always been you. From the very beginning." Patrick tilted his head back in order to give him easier access to his throat. "The trust between us...it goes both ways. And it's always been there."

"For me, too," Pete said as he made his way down Patrick's body, licking and kissing his nipples in passing. He grinned when Patrick moaned in response. "Come on, baby mine. Let me hear you."

"Just you?" Patrick asked. "You're not...not ambitious enough if all you want to do...is hear."

"I just don't want to embarass you the next time Joe or Andy say something when we're on the bus." Pete put his hands on Patrick's thighs, spreading them open. "Look at you. So perfect for me."

"Don't tease," Patrick said as Pete kissed his way down chest. "Please, Pete...want you...need you so damn much..."

"Need you, too," Pete said as he licked his way down his belly. He gently pushed Patrick back. "Lean back, baby. Let me love you."

"You already do," was the soft reply. "Every day of our lives." He kissed Pete wildly, clutching at his hair, not stopping as he pulled Pete even closer. "Pete."

Pete hooked Patrick's ankles over his shoulders before burying his face in his crotch. He licked at the hard shaft coming up from the tangle of copper curls, his tongue teasing the tip. "So sweet...so good...my lovely baby, Can't get enough of you."

"Oh God," Patrick gasped, his hips bucking hard under Pete's touch. He couldn't get enough of this, of Pete around him, loving him with everything he had. It was almost too much.

A moment later, it was. He came hard, Pete's name a scream on his lips as he came down the bassist's throat. Groaning, Pete swallowed him down before reaching into his own pants. His own orgasm followed soon after.

Pete sagged against Patrick before carefully easing him down onto the wooden floor. "Patrick," he breathed, brushing a kiss against his soft hair. "My angel baby...I love you."

"I love you, too," Patrick said as he laid his head on Pete's shoulder. "God, you have magic hands. I can't wait to see what else they can do."

Laughing, Pete kissed him again. "And I can't wait to show you."


End file.
